Te necesito
by NessAkagami
Summary: Ella como el día. Él como la noche. Dos aspectos totalmente diferentes, las caras opuestas de una misma moneda. Pero se necesitaban. Porque por separado no eran nada.


**Te necesito**

La cosa era sencilla, los polos opuestos se atraían pero como todo siempre había problemas. No se podían considerar una pareja normal y eso por mucho que lo negaran a los dos les molestaba. Una, por no querer arriesgase a acercarse al precipicio sino tenia un seguro. Y otro, por el simple hecho de tener miedo a poner etiquetas y por ello sin ver la necesidad de hacerlo. O simplemente decirlo, algo que jugaba en contra.

Ella era el día, el sol de la mañana. Ella trata de salvar el día. Brillante, llena de vida y dispuesta a iluminar el mundo. Mientras que él era la noche, la inquietante luna. La luna que alimenta la oscura noche, orgulloso, dispuesto a arrasar el mundo tras su paso, dejando huella. Él siempre intenta pelear para conseguir atención, sus objetivos. Ambos se necesitaban, el uno al otro pero las cosas nunca son perfectas. Ambos perfectamente imperfectos. El eclipse, su oportunidad, su meta con el propósito de estar juntos. Disfrutar del otro, ocasionalmente.

Sus vidas cambiaron, especialmente la de él. Después de lo vivido y del primer fogonazo en el cruce de miradas en esa sencilla cabaña en las afueras de Edonia.

Nunca hubo un exceso de cariño fuera de la cama, sus peleas siempre terminaban igual, en un final intenso para luego despedirse como quien dice, con un simple apretón de manos.

Ella quería su seguro, compartir la cama por lo menos durante toda una noche y que al amanecer extendiera la mano y pudiera sentir calor. Y no a lo que estaba acostumbrada… el frío que registraba sus manos tras palpar las sabanas arrugadas, vacías, descartando un "Buenos días, princesa".

Las cosas cambian y no siempre a mejor ¿Quién sabe? Hay que tener en cuenta que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

Ese día, en uno de sus famosos encuentros casuales… Las cosas cambiaron.

…

_-¡¿Ahora eso también será culpa mía, verdad?!_

_-¡¿Quien ha dicho que lo sea?!_

_- Como tú digas._

_-Es increíble lo inmaduro que puedes llegar a ser._

_-¡OH! ¡Perdóneme, chica perfecta! ¡Siento no estar a su nivel!_

_-Odio que hagas eso._

_-¡¿Hacer que?!_

_-¡Lo de siempre! Siempre tenemos que discutir. Para luego lo mismo._

_-¿Acaso te refieres a terminar debajo de mí? El otro día, no me dio la impresión de que no te gustará._

_-Mph… Esto es increíble… _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Te has pasado, Jake._

_-Espera, ¿adonde vas…?_

_-No me toques, ni se te ocurra tocarme, tú… yo… ¡Te odio!_

Ahora, ahí estaba él, sin dejar escapar una gota de alcohol. Agarrado al séptimo botellín de cerveza de la noche. Era increíble como su mundo, ahora sin su sol. Se venia abajo, engullido por la soledad y la oscuridad. Su cielo se cubría de nubes, irremediablemente, poco a poco. Porque no había más luz del sol. No había cielos despejados. Solo lluvia, mientras que sus ojos se esforzaban por no derramar ni una lagrima. Porque si lo hacia, lloraría. Lloraría como un niño desconsolado, como un crío caprichoso en una rabieta porque no tenía lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba esa sonrisa que lo cegaba, lo iluminaba y le indicaba el camino correcto. Esa sonrisa que con labios incluidos, lo volvía loco todos los días que se podían a las 21:30. Esa pequeña persona, con gran corazón que le había robado el suyo y que sin duda era para ella, para que todas las veces que lo necesitara, ahí lo tuviera, para uso personal.

Ahora, todo estaba negro, todos los días llovería. Y se daba cuenta tarde, quizá demasiado tarde. A la vez recordaba a su madre, la estrella que acompaña en la noche, esa que enseña y guía. Le venia a la mente su pasado, recuerdos… y en especial uno brumoso, poco nítido, donde apenas se distinguía el lugar, ni el tiempo establecido. Su madre hablaba y él la miraba expectante, lleno de curiosidad. Sin llegar a entender lo que le quería decir con todo aquello pero que ahora esas palabras cobraban sentido. Como si ella supiese que hoy la necesitaría, palabras de la voz de la experiencia.

…

_-Levántala y haz como si fueras a tirarla a la piscina. Ella gritara y peleara contigo, pero, en secreto, amara eso. Cógela de la mano cuando hablas. Cógela de la mano cuando conduces. Simplemente cógela de la mano. Dile que esta guapa. Mírala a los ojos cuando le hablas. Protégela. Dile bromas estúpidas. Hazle cosquillas, incluso cuando diga que pares. Cuando te insulte, dile que la quieres. Deja que se quede dormida en tus brazos. Haz que se vuelva loca, y bésala. Búrlate de ella y deja que ella se burle de ti. Bésala en la mejilla. Bésala en la frente. Simplemente bésala. Deja que se ponga tu ropa. No insistas. Cuando te enamores de ella, díselo. _

Ya estaba bien, ya había sido suficiente.

Se encontraba en su portal. Llovía a cantaros. Estaba empapado pero le daba igual. Envió un mensaje al móvil de ella, del cual no tuvo respuesta. Llamo al telefonillo y nada. Opto por gritar.

-¡EH, Sherry! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Sé que estas ahí y me da igual lo que tardes en bajar, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo! ¡No me moveré de aquí!

A los cinco minutos se abrió la puerta del portal.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Jake?

-Te necesito.

-Vete, por favor.

-Estoy aquí, incluso con lluvia, para decírtelo.

-¿Pretendes impresionarme?

-Y yo que sé ¡Si! Oye déjame entrar un momento para que podamos hablar…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ya, cinco minutos, por favor.

-Mph.

-Cinco minutos y luego me echas.

La rubia se aparto dejándole paso. Solo se adelanto para abrir la puerta del apartamento y ponerse en la entrada negándole el paso al interior.

-Tú dirás.

-Esta bien. Soy un capullo, ¿vale? Sé bien que soy un autentico capullo. Porque… porque… yo nunca… yo nunca me he preocupado por nadie, ni por nada, esa es la verdad. Y todo el mundo más o menos lo aceptaba… Decían: "Bueno, Jake es así". Y llegas tú. Joder… tú…Tú. Tú no me veías de ese modo, nunca había conocido a nadie que de verdad pensara que yo valía la pena. Hasta que te conocí a ti. Y tú, lograste que yo también me lo creyera. Así que, por desgracia, te necesito. Y tú me necesitas a mí.

-No… yo… yo no.

-Si, tú si.

-No, yo no…

-Si, tú si.

-Cállate, por favor.

-Necesitas a alguien que te cuide.

-No, yo no.

-Todo el mundo lo necesita.

-Yo voy a necesitarte mas que tu a mi.

-¿Y que?

-¡No es justo! Eso no es justo. Quería ir a tantos sitios…

-Y vas a ir. Aunque quizá, tenga que llevarte yo.

-No puedo pedir que hagas eso.

-No lo has hecho.

Y el sol lloró, empezó a llorar como nunca lo había echo. Sin sollozos. Para ella. Para él, sin miedo a que la viese, una vez más, débil.

- Eh…- se acerco, la tomo del rostro. Limpiándole las lagrimas- Imaginemos que en un universo alternativo. Hay una pareja como nosotros, ¿vale? Salvo que ella esta sana y él es maduro, perfecto. Y todo su mundo gira en el dinero que van a gastarse en las vacaciones o en que ella esta ese día de mal humor, o si se sienten culpables por tener criada.

-Jeje…- rió ella tímidamente.

-Yo no quiero ser esa pareja. Nos quiero a nosotros. A ti.- le dijo en susurros.

Entonces, su sol sonrió. Sonrió para él. Y lo abrazó. Una vez más lo ilumino y lo besó. Un beso diferente. Como una brisa de verano, cálida y lentamente, junto con el frescor que en esa estación del año se necesita. Con el miedo a que el sol se apagara. Ya que nunca mas permitiría que en su mundo hubiese ni una sola nube que cubriese su cielo.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Tenia ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja y quizá lo haga mas a menudo ^^. En fin, me despido, no sin antes decir que... gracias por leer y que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos *~***


End file.
